Operation New Nebula
''Initiated on 8/15/14 by his Excellency, Darth Santificus, Wrath of the Lord Emperor, Dark Lord of the Sith, and Knight of the Sith Imperium. Supervised by his aides, Darth Alesis the Last, and Acolyte Zenosis the Weaponmaster. Conducted and overseen by Darth Erasis, Dread Master Emeritus and Bane of the Necromancer. Imperial Approval: PENDING '' INTRO (IC) ---- ''Imperial Document #247-0B'' SCANNING.... COMPLETE, BEGIN PLAYBACK {TWO LIFEFORMS DETECTED} Alesis: My son, why must you torture me so? This plan FAILED long ago! Erasis: Arguls and Zuhara were insignificant. The plan can and will be revived. Alesis: No. The plan is finished. I will not revive the dreadful past! Erasis: Then I will finish what you will not! Stand aside or assist me! My son will be made to aide. Alesis: As you wish. I will forward the plan. Erasis: Good. {a strange crash is heard} Farewell. ENDS ---- ''Imperial Datastream #49ZEE-ALPHA'' The Info Requested. To be delivered to Darth Santificus, for viewing at his discretion. A Report on obtaining a Harrower-class Frigate ensues... A great amount of materials are needed. I include both a report of what can be created to enhance our ships,and how much resources will need to be obtained. I also have procured a list of manufacturers able to process our materials into great artifacts, thrones, lights, anything to furnish our Mothership. Also the Hutt Cartel has released a generous amount of special antiquities, provided we can fund them using their currency. This report shows a detailed way in which we may insure Phase 2 of the Operation. A list of republic targets to eliminate, as well as endangered Veterans of our cause. Lastly, if the above information is not enough, The full comprehensive is listed herein. Expect more data forthcoming. '-TH##X#E#0C##D3' ---- ''OOC Explanation and Intro'' ((Hello all!, As you all know, we are drawing dangerously close to GLACTIC STRONGHOLDS, and Guild Flagships, so i think its time we begin to look at how we will use them. We cannot blatantly rush in and expect other people to help. Taking nothing for given, we each need to find some way to contribute. Many have responded graciously too Loret's message and now we have sufficient funding. Noew though, we need ways to decorate our flagship, and that means grinding and crafting. More on that later. Operation New Nebula is something I personally have tryed to initiate for a long time, in 4 different guilds now. It revolves around an ancient (and no longer active game) in which one guild, Dark Nebula, basically took over the whole server with a leader much like Zuhara. However I hoped to create a new guild, Like Nebula or better yet, reform an excellent guild to a better one, without changing the personality or actions of anyone. We don't obviously want Ares or anyone to change, we are awesome and we know it! My plan is not to change the guild, but to reinforce it. More on this later also. So I hope that clarifies a bit, and lets prepare for a new chapter eh? ∞Darth Erasis Citadel∞ (talk) 00:42, August 17, 2014 (UTC))) ---- ''Imperial datastream #357-ZC467'' . . CONFIRMED. WELCOME CITIZEN! {From Dread Master Emeritus Erasis, written for his Excellency, Darth Santificus, Wrath of the Lord Emperor,Dark Lord of the Sith, and Knight of the Sith Imperium. Dated 8/19/2014} My son, '' '' I have begun to assemble the artifacts. however, my entourage and other manufactuers have little directive. This is what we know of. '' The Prefabs We Require #1 Synthetic Prefab Mk-3 for the Throne #12 Synthetic Prefab Mk-2's for the 12 Highback chairs on the council. (7/12) #20+ Industrial Prefabs Mk-2/3 for Diagnostic Consoles and Computer Consoles. (0/20+) Decorations to Adorn the Sovereign *Imperial Guardsman Vendor *Imperial Banners (Large and Small) Vendor * ''The Imperial Family Reserves the right to add any additional requirements to this list, as per the rules of Imperial Directives. '' ''Goodbye my Son, ∞Darth Erasis Citadel∞ (talk) 22:45, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ----